


Learning to live again- Sam's story

by alicewonder87



Series: Learning to live again [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Garth Brooks - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, another story for my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Despite his brother's protests that it's time for him to move on after his girlfriend Jess dies, Sam knows it isn't, but he's agreed to this date anyway. Will his nerves get the better of him, or will he find that he actually enjoys himself? He doesn't know, but all he knows is that learning to live again isn't as easy as it seems.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning to live again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Learning to live again- Sam's story

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for my new series, and I can't believe it took me this long to write this story from Sam's point of view. I was inspired by the Garth Brooks song, "Learning to live again." It's a beautiful piece and I'm grateful it's inspired three stories for me. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine, and yes, Dean and Cas are a couple in this story. It felt right, writing this and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Sam sighed, his eyes darting to the mirror as he spotted another dot of blood on his face. He'd been a mess all day, burning his hand this morning when he made breakfast and now cutting himself shaving. He wasn't a teenager, he hadn't cut himself shaving in ages. 

He set the razor down and wiped the blood away, letting out another breath shakily. He wasn't ready, and he knew he probably wouldn't be this nervous if it wasn't for Dean's voice telling him it was time. He closed his eyes and remembered the night he'd come with Cas, and the three of them had this talk. 

Dean had set his drink down and fixed his brother with a look. "It's time Sam. Jess-" 

Sam fixed his brother with a glare. "Don't say her name. Don't say it, Dean." 

Cas was silent, watching the two stare at each other until finally, Sam broke, scrubbing his hand over his face and sighing. He turned to the shorter man, who set his beer down and met the bloodshot eyes his partner's brother and nodded. 

"It's time Sam. You know I don't normally agree to all of Dean's ideas, but this time he's right. It's time to move on." Cas's voice was firm but soft as he stared at Sam. 

So he left it up to his brother and reluctantly agreed to this date. Dean claimed he knew the perfect woman and Sam didn't argue. He opened his eyes again and stared at his face before forcing a smile and heading for his bedroom. Dean told him to dress nice and he reached for his best pair of black slacks, trying to keep his mind empty. 

Sam was tying his tie on when he heard the footsteps of his brother and Cas, knowing they were here already. He glanced at the clock and swore softly, "right on time, of course." He steeled himself again and headed out to the living room where they waited for him. 

Sam's eyes darted to his brother as the three of them stood and Dean introduced him. "Sam, this is Clara, Clara, this is my brother Sam." 

Sam glanced down at the short woman, watching as her lips curved up into a smile and she held out her much smaller hand to his. Her beautifully soft honey-colored eyes had deep swirls of brown that made him feel slightly at ease as she stared at him. Her curls were dark, pushed back, and held in place with a small clip, and they looked soft to the touch. 

Sam held her soft hand in his as she said, "Hi Sam, nice to meet you." 

He could barely get a greeting out in return before Dean smiled widely and led them out to his car. He sat in the back with her, both of them remaining quiet as Dean drove to the restaurant. Once they got there, he followed everyone inside, enjoying the way she let him hold the door for her, her eyes darting up to his with a soft look as she followed Cas inside. 

At dinner, Sam found himself blending into the background as the three of them talked. He watched Clara as she spoke with Cas and felt nervous again. Why had he agreed to this again? He couldn't remember. But as he stared at her, he couldn't help but wonder what she thought of him. 

He felt a nudge to his left, and glanced at his brother as Dean whispered, "You're doing fine, Sam." 

He certainly didn't feel that way as he reached for his wine, taking a deep drink from the glass as he felt a soft tap on his arm. He glanced up into honey brown eyes and panicked a little as he realized he'd forgotten her name as she asked, "Sam? Would you like to dance?" 

He nodded, standing up and leading her out to the dance floor. He gently placed his hands on her small waist and led her around the floor, flinching when her voice startled him out of his thoughts. "So, Dean tells me you're a lawyer?" 

Sam nodded, glancing down at the short woman. His voice was hesitant as he spoke, "Yeah. I went to Stamford. I have a practice downtown." 

She smiled, "Do you enjoy it?" Sam found it easy after that to make conversation with her, leading her around as they danced. They spoke about her job, and how much she loved being a preschool teacher. He found himself connecting with her more as the evening progressed, and before he knew it, Dean had pulled up in front of her small house. 

He walked her up the steps to her door, bathed in soft yellow light as she reached for her keys in her clutch. Sam felt his nerves rushing back as he remembered he hadn't done this part of a date in years either. Clara had found her keys, turning from him to place them in the lock, and he couldn't stop his voice as he blurted out, "I had fun tonight." 

Clara stopped, turned to face him, her curls moving with the motion. Her voice was soft, "I did too." 

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he blurted out again, "Can I see you again?" 

He watched her eyes softly glow with hidden laughter as she stared at him. Her lips curved up and a soft chuckle left them. Her eyes darted to the ground a moment and then back up to him and she nodded, "We'll see." 

Then Clara leaned up suddenly, pressing her soft lips to his cheek. She was so close he could smell the soft floral perfume she wore, hints of jasmine and rose reaching his nose. She was already back on her heels, turning the doorknob in her hand and whispering goodnight before he could even blink. 

Sam turned and made his way back down the steps and into Dean's car. He sat silently in the back as his brother drove him home, one hand on the wheel, the other holding Cas's hand firmly. 

"You okay back there Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice startling him suddenly. 

Sam could only nod as many emotions flew through his body. "Yeah, but this learning to live again is killing me." 

Cas and Dean chuckled softly but said nothing as Dean pulled up in front of his apartment building. Sam said nothing more as he slipped out and relaxed in the comfort of his own home. He still didn't know if he was ready, but he'd already taken the first step, and there was no going back now. He could only go forward.


End file.
